The present invention relates to the field of medical braces for treating metacarpal fractures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a preformed brace for immobilizing fractures of the metacarpal neck. The molded metacarpal fracture brace of the present invention is a functional brace designed specifically for the acute and sub-acute treatment of fractures involving the neck of the fourth and/or fifth metacarpal, the so-called “boxers fracture”.
The “boxers fracture” is the most common type of hand fracture. The treatment of this type of fracture is controversial and ranges from no immobilization of the fracture at all to complete immobilization of the fracture for up to six weeks. Most orthopedic surgeons agree that some period of immobilization is required to achieve a favorable result.
There have been a number of methods that have been utilized to immobilize the fourth and fifth metacarpalphalangeal joints (i.e. knuckles). Historically the most common method has been splinting or casting the hand with plaster of Paris or fiberglass. Many studies have shown that the most favorable position to splint the metacarpalphalangeal joint is one at which the joint is placed at 90 degrees. This position places the ligaments around the joint in an elongated position during the period of immobilization, therefore preventing problems with finger extension once immobilization is removed. It has been shown that if the joint is immobilized in an extended position the ligaments may shorten, thus preventing adequate flexion when immobilization is removed. More recently there have been a number of braces designed to immobilize the fourth and/or fifth metacarpal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,364 to Viegas discloses a splint (commonly known as the Galveston Metacarpal Brace™) which applies pressure directly over the fracture sight to provide immobilization while allowing full motion of the hand. Also, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020002348 to Wiggins discloses a “universal” brace which immobilizes the fracture in an “extension” position.
It would be advantageous to provide a preformed one-piece metacarpal fracture brace which firmly immobilizes the fourth and fifth metacarpal necks in a functional position at approximately 90 degrees. It would be further advantageous to provide a one-piece preformed metacarpal brace which is lightweight, comfortable, and adjustable to fit various sizes. It would be further advantageous if such a brace were made of material which could be further molded after heat treatment to provide further customizability.
The present invention provides the foregoing and other advantages.